


Zweite Chancen

by Jules Quaintrelle (teh_jules)



Series: [Re-]Evolution [2]
Category: Southland (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Introspection, Trust Issues, alternating pov
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 18:23:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17350271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teh_jules/pseuds/Jules%20Quaintrelle
Summary: Russ und Lydia treffen sich während der Mittagspause.





	Zweite Chancen

**Author's Note:**

> Mood Music: U + Me (Love Lessons) von Mary J. Blidge

Als Russell gesagt hatte das es kein Problem sei das sie Christopher mitbrachte, hatte sie gedacht das es so wie mit ihren Single-Freundinnen war: Sie sagten zwar es sei kein Problem, aber letztendlich waren sie doch frustriert, sobald Lydia mit Christopher auftauchte.

　

Doch Russ sagte nichts, nicht mal als Christopher sofort zu Anfang begann herzzerreißend zu weinen und erst aufhörte als er auf ihrem Arm war. An ein Gespräch war erstmal nicht zu denken. Die ersten Fünfzehn Minuten vergingen mit Lydia die versuchte Christopher zu beruhigen.

　

Russ bestellte für sie beide und ihr Baby weinte. Die Getränke kamen und ihr Baby weinte. Lydia seufzte. So hatte sie sich das nicht vorgestellt.

　

Als sein Weinen leiser wurde und es klar wurde das es nur noch eine Frage von einigen Minuten war bis er ganz aufören zu weinen, blickte sie auf und bemerkte seinen Blick.

　

Sie sah automatisch fort. Wieso? Es gab keinen Grund seinen Blick nicht zu erwidern. Doch wenn sie aufsah würde sie feststellen das er versuchte seine Frustration hinter vorgehaltener Hand zu verstecken? War das der Grund? Um die Wahrheit nicht zu sehen?

　

Probehalber warf Lydia ihm einen Blick zu. Noch immer sah er sie an. Es lag etwas nachdenkliches in seinem Blick, als müsste er ein Rätsel lösen. Das Lächeln kam einfach und sie erwiderte sofort.

　

Christopher machte sich mit einem Gurgeln bemerkbar und Lydia heftete ihren Blick auf ihren Sohn. Leise redete sie noch etwas auf ihn ein und versuchte es noch einmal mit dem Kinderwagen. Ihre Hand ließ sie beruhigend über seinen Kopf gleiten. Christopher sah Russell nun doch neugierig an. Wahrscheinlich bildete sie sich das auch nur ein, da er laut den Babybüchern die sie gelesen hatte noch gar nichts erkennen konnte was weiter als eine Armlänge entfernt war.

　

Während sie aßen schäckerte Russ mit ihm. Christopher griff nach seinem dargebotenen Finger und versuchte daran zu nagen.

　

Lydia vergaß ihr Mittagessen für einen Moment. Etwas in ihr war ganz weich und nachgiebig und sie konnte nicht ganz ausmachen woher dieses Gefühl kam.

　

"Dein Sohn wird mich essen, wenn du ihm kein Fläschchen gibst, Lydia."

　

Sie bereitete ihm eine Flasche vor und hielt sie ihm wartend an die Lippen. Er begann gierig seine Milch zu trinken. Christopher war beschäftigt und zufrieden, sah aber immer noch Russ an.

　

_Was hatte es mit Babies und Männern auf sich?_

　

"Er ist hübsch, Lydia." Das Lächeln das er ihr zuwarf war echt. Russell gab ein wortloses Geräusch von sich und Christopher gluckste zufrieden.

　

"Ja. Das ist er." Die Erwiderung kam gedankenverloren. Als Mutter fand sie ihr Kind selbstverständlich hübsch.

　

Schnell verbesserte sie sich: "Ich meine, _ja_ , das ist er, nicht wahr? Das sehe nicht nur ich so, oder?"

　

Russ schmunzelte gutmütig und nickte.

　

"Er _ist_ ein gutaussehendes Kerlchen."

　

Seine weit größeren Finger strichen über Christophers Babyhand. Die Frage ob er nach wie vor Kinder wollte fuhr ihr durch den Sinn. Dachte er noch manchmal daran oder war diese Idee mit seiner Scheidung gestorben?

　

Als Partner hatte sie natürlich mehr mitbekommen als ihr manchmal lieb gewesen war. Von der freudigen Entscheidung bis zu den ersten Zweifeln ob er oder sie unfruchtbar waren. Von natürlicher Familienplanung bis hin zur ersten In Vitro Befruchtung. Irgendwann hatte er aufgehört darüber zu sprechen.

　

Bei Fällen mit Babies war immer sie diejenige gewesen die Muttergefühle und den Wunsch nach einer Familie nachgehangen hatte. Er war distanziert gewesen in seinem Versuch professionell zu bleiben.

　

Wenn sie ihn jedoch jetzt so sah, fragte sie sich ob dies vielleicht doch nicht nur ein alter Wunsch war, sondern etwas mit dem er gar nicht abgeschlossen hatte.

　

Gab es eine Frau, eine Freundin, die auf ihn wartete und sich eine Familie mit ihm wünschte? Lydia nagte an ihrer Unterlippe und stellte sich erneut die Frage warum sie nicht fragte. Vor zwei Jahren wäre dies nicht mal eine Überlegung wert gewesen.

　

Doch das Thema Liebe hatten sie beide bis jetzt großzügig umschifft. Er hatte nicht nach Christophers Vater gefragt und sie nicht nach eventuellen Freundinnen. Die Frage nach dem warum beantwortete sie lieber nicht.

　

Sie sollte sich lieber an sichere Themen halten.

　

"Also," begann Lydia. ",was macht die Arbeit?"

　

"Es ist ok." Seine Aufmerksamkeit kam zu ihr zurück. "Ein bißchen langweilig, aber die Bezahlung ist wirklich gut. Du würdest nicht glauben wie viel Urlaub uns zusteht."

　

"Also habe ich den falschen Job?"

　

Er gab ein Achselzucken. Sie sah ihm an das die Antwort _ja_ war.

　

"Ich bin mir sicher, das wenn du irgendwann aufhörst die bösen Jungs zu jagen, das du sofort bei uns anfangen könntest."

　

"'Aufhören die bösen Jungs zu jagen?"

　

"Ja, ich werde nicht drauf wetten."

　

Es war ein kurzlebiges Lachen das sie teilten. Sie wandte sich ihrem Essen zu. Russell schien nach Worten zu suchen, stammelte.

　

"Also, ähmm. Ich weiß nicht wie ich es sagen soll, also..."

　

Sein Blick hielt etwas Vorsichtiges, als sei er sich nicht sicher ob er das Richtige tat.

　

"Ich wollte mich dafür entschuldigen was ich getan habe."

　

Sie nickte schließlich.

　

Lydia hatte lange genug darüber nachgedacht bevor sie sich dazu entschlossen hatte den Kontakt wieder aufzunehmen. Sie glaubte ihm. Sie war _bereit_ dazu gewesen ihm zu glauben. Sie glaubte das es ihm bereits leid getan hatte als er die Konsequenzen gespürt hatte. Russ war nie der Typ für Konsequenzen gewesen.

　

"Ich _weiß_ das es dir leid tut. Das hast du mir schon vor zwei Jahren gesagt." Es fiel ihr nicht schwer darauf einzugehen, es zuzugeben. Russell wirkte erstaunt über ihre Erwiderung, doch beließ es dabei.

Wirkte sie wirklich so unnachgiebig auf Andere?

　

Sie kannte die Antwort.

　

Ja, sie war unnachgiebig. Wenn jemand ihr weh tat, dann tat sie etwas dagegen. Sie vergaß nichts. Sie hielt an ihrem Groll fest. Sie war nachtragend. Sie brachte einige Dinge immer und wieder auf. _Niemand_ würde sie zweimal verletzen.

　

Ganz abgesehen von Terrell.

　

 _Ihm_ hatte sie Chance um Chance gegeben und er hatte alle verspielt bis sie verstand das er nicht der war den sie brauchte. Sie brauchte jemand auf den sie sich verlassen konnte. Jemand der ihr Rückendeckung gab. Ihren Beruf wirklich _verstand_ und nicht nur als etwas sah das sie tat um Geld zu verdienen.

　

Erst die Ereignisse vor einigen Wochen hatte ihre Annahme bestätigt. Terrell mochte vielleicht Christophers Vater sein, aber er war nicht Lydias Partner.

　

Lydia sah Russ schweigend an.

　

"Nach allem was passiert ist, mit meiner Mutter, Christopher, habe ich über Dinge nachgedacht. Die wichtigen Dinge, weißt du?"

　

"Ja." Er nickte, doch wusste er das wirklich? Verstand er was sie meinte?

　

Denn die Wahrheit war: Lydia war allein. Sie hatte ihren Job, aber sie hatte kein _Leben._ Das war es was Ruben und davor ihre Mutter ihr versucht hatten zu sagen, das wusste sie jetzt. Es gab _mehr_ als nur den Beruf. Sie hatte es vorher nur nie wirklich einsehen wollen.

　

"Ich habe einfach so viel Zeit damit verbracht wütend und nachtragend zu sein und ich bin einfach so _müde_. Ich will das nicht mehr. Ergibt das Sinn?"

　

"Ja, das tut es."

　

Sie sahen einander an. Es fühlte sich an als sahen sie einander das erste Mal. Es war anders als das Wiedersehen im Diner. Lydia spürte plötzlich das alles wieder gut werden könnte, das sie wieder Freunde sein könnten, wenn sie nur ehrlich miteinander waren. Es gab da ein Verständnis zwischen ihnen, das Lydia klar machte das er wirklich wusste worüber sie sprach. Das er es verstand, weil er auch diesen Teil seines Lebens erreicht hatte.

　

Bevor der Blickkontakt unangenehm wurde sah Russell zurück zu Christopher und wechselte das Thema. Sie wussten beide das es nicht das letzte Mal war das sie darüber reden würden, aber nun war es erstmal genug.

　

"Hält er dich wach?"

　

"Oh, du hast ja _keine_ Ahnung." Sie dachte an durchwachte Nächte, das schlaftrunkene umherwandeln im Flur wenn er grundlos schrie, die Tatsache das er sogar in ihrem Bett schlafen dürfte damit sie zumindest etwas Nachtruhe bekam.

　

Russell sah blustigt aus und zwinkerte dem Baby zu.

　

"Du solltest dich vorsehen, Kleiner. Deine Mom ist eine toughe Lady." Es klang wie eine Warnung, aber gleichzeitig auch nach einem Kompliment. Seine Stimme hielt Zuneigung und Wärme. "Oh ja, das ist sie."

　

Lydia gab nicht länger vor zu essen und sah die beiden einfach nur an. Das Bild das sie abgaben fiel wie ein Puzzleteil an seinen angestammten Platz.

　

Die Wärme die sich hinter ihrem Brustbein ausbreitete fühlte sich _richtig_ an und so hinterfragte sie Lydia nicht.

 

* * *

 

Christopher war nach einigen Metern draußen eingeschlafen, während sie nebeneinander her spazierten. Ihre Schritte knirschten auf dem Kiesweg. Es war nicht viel los. Die üblichen Jogger, Nannies mit Kindern und Hundesitter zogen ihre Runden durch den Park.

　

Lydia schien in Gedanken versunken. Ihre Züge waren entspannt und glatt. Russ musste sich regelmäßig daran erinnern sie nicht anzustarren. Sie sah gut aus. Das Blau ihres T-Shirts wirkte gegen ihre dunkle Haut besonders attraktiv.

Es war das Gefühl sie jeden Moment gehen lassen zu müssen, das ihn daran hinderte weg zu schauen.

　

Russ wollte alles andere als in sein graues Büro zurück kehren. Der Spaziergang tat ihm gut. Lyd zu sehen tat ihm gut.

　

Es war in seinem Hirn noch nicht angekommen das sie wirklich _hier_ war. Das sie es gewesen war die zu ihm gekommen war. Die ihre Hand ausgestreckt hatte um seine zu ergreifen. Er hatte nicht einmal darüber nachgedacht und die Chance ihre Freundschaft zurück zu bekommen ergriffen.

　

Nach ihrem letzten Treffen hatte er ihr am gleichen Abend geschrieben um ihr zu sagen das er sich über ihr Treffen gefreut hatte. Am morgen darauf, an seinem Schreibtisch, hatte er ihr dann das zweite Mal geschrieben. Einige Male hatte er den Text gelöscht und neu geschrieben. Die Aufregung die er dabei empfand kam ihm lächerlich vor. Es war Lyd, es gab keinen Grund zu zögern.

　

**'Zeit für Lunch?'**

　

Keine Spielchen, hatte er gedacht. Nichts was er mit den Frauen tat mit denen erausging. Keine Ausrede dafür das er sie übermorgen oder erst nächste Woche anrief. Der Unterschied zwischen Lydia und allen anderen Frauen war das er sie wiedersehen _wollte._

Hier zu stehen und sie nicht anzusehen, sie glauben zu lassen das es ihm weniger Wert war als es das tatsächlich war, kam nicht in Frage. Er war glücklich das sie hier war. #

　

Glücklich, aber auch zögerlich.

　

Ein Teil in ihm, der Teil der Lydia _kannte_ \- nicht nur das Positive, denn Lydia mochte vieles sein, aber sie war keine Prinzessin ohne Fehler - fragte sich was sie hier tat. Etwas hatte sich verändert, das hatte er bereits bei ihrem ersten Treffen bemerkt. Er wollte erfahren was sie dazu veranlasst hatte in seinem Diner aufzutauchen.

　

Es war nicht so das Lydia ein wütender Mensch war, doch sie beschützte ihr Innerstes. Sie schütze sich vor Menschen die ihr nicht gut taten. Russ wusste das er solch ein Mensch gewesen war. Das er in seinem kleinlichen Egoismus jeden Gedanken verloren hatte was seine Handlung mit ihr und ihrer Partnerschaft ( _ihrer Freundschaft_ ) machen würde.

　

Er war einmal ein guter Partner gewesen. Jemand dem sie vertraut hatte, den sie schließlich zum Freund gemacht hatte. Russ war sich sicher das dies eine bewusste Entscheidung von Lydia gewesen und nicht einfach etwas das einfach passiert war.

　

Lydia war vorsichtig wem sie vertraute. Sie war vorsichtig wen sie einen Freund nannte.

　

Das sie ihm vergeben hatte hatte im ersten Moment Erleichterung hervorgerufen, doch nun in der Stille die sie beide einhüllte fragte er sich ob sie ihre Gefühle des Misstrauens jemals würde vergessen können.

　

Würde sie ihm wieder vertrauen können?

　

Kannst du das wirklich, Lyd?

　

Er räusperte sich und fragte nach etwas das sicher war.

　

_Sicher? Ist es das wirklich?_

　

"Wie ist dein Partner so?"

　

Welche Art Mensch war dieser Ruben mit dem sie nun immerhin fast zwei Jahre zusammen arbeitete?

　

Russ spürte ein unangenehmes Ziehen in seinen Eingeweiden, das er irritiert ignorierte. Denn auch wenn er derjenige gewesen war, der damals den Dienst quittiert hatte, köchelte doch noch immer das Gefühl in ihm das _er_ Lyd beschützen sollte.

　

Damals aufzuhören war nötig gewesen, doch das Gefühl Lyd allein zu lassen... Das hatte ihn fertig gemacht. Der Gedanke hatte ihn anfangs daran gehindert das Unausweichliche hin zu nehmen. Erst die Feststellung das sie jemand brauchte der 100% dabei war, brachte ihn dazu einen Schlussstrich zu ziehen.

　

Bedauernd hatte er feststellen müssen das er nicht mehr der Cop war der er hatte sein wollen. Der Gedanke wieder da raus zu gehen, sich dem Risiko wieder auszusetzen, sein Leben wieder aufs Spiel zu setzen war nicht nicht länger möglich gewesen.

　

Die Verletzung, die Zeit danach, seine zusammenstürzende Welt- Es hatte einfach alles geändert. Ihn verändert. Manchmal schämte er sich dafür. Die Gedanken sein Leben über das einer Berufung zu stellen.

　

Doch schon kurze Zeit nach seinem Berufswechsel hatte er festgestellt wie viel besser es ihm ging. Sein Leben war ihm lieb, konnte man ihn dafür verurteilen?

　

Russ wurde verlegen klar das sie ihn beobachtete. Was hatte sie in seinen Zügen gesehen?

　

"Ruben und ich... Wir arbeiten gut zusammen."

　

Er wusste wieviel das Wert war. Das es nicht immer selbstverständlich war das man mit seinem Partner zurecht kam. Auch er hatte einige Partner vor Lyd gehabt, doch mit niemand anders hatte es sich so richtig angefühlt.

　

Er hatte ihr bedingungslos vertraut. Jetzt, wo er darüber nachdachte wurde ihm klar das ihn dieses Vertrauen in sie niemals verloren gegangen war. Noch immer wusste er das er sich auf sie verlassen konnte.

　

"Er hält dir den Rücken frei?"

　

Sie gab ein zustimmendes Geräusch von sich.

　

"Ja, ich kann ihm vertrauen."

　

 _Im Gegensatz zu mir,_ fügte er bitter hinzu.

　

Er musterte sie um zu sehen ob sie das Selbe dachte. Doch ihr Gesicht zeigte nichts dergleichen. Stattdessen sah sie hinab auf die schlafende Gestalt Christophers. Sein Gesicht sah so ruhig aus, so vertrauensseelig das es ihm ein Lächeln entlockte.

　

Als er aufsah trafen sich ihre Blicke.

　

 _Mutter sein tut ihr gut,_ fand Russ.

　

Lydia warf ihm ein Lächeln zu. Es war _sein_ Lächeln. Das Lächeln das sie ihm tausend mal in der Zeit ihrer Partnerschaft zugeworfen hatte. Süffisantes Grinsen gepaart mit dem spielerischen Leuchten ihrer Augen.

　

Es war wie ein berührern seines Oberarms, eine Versicherung das es ihr gut ging, das es ihm gut ging, das alles gut laufen würde, das sie sich später sahen oder morgen.

　

Wahrscheinlich hatte auch er ein Lächeln das nur für Lyd war. Etwas das nur sie beide teilten.

　

Was er dort in ihren Augen laß war ein einfaches ' _Denk nicht zu viel nach'._

Auch wenn er ihr glaubte war sein eigenes Lächeln wohl etwas unsicher. Der Gedanke einen falschen Schritt zu machen und sie erneut zu verlieren...

Russ hatte eine zweite Chance bekommen. Etwas das bei Lyd nicht oft vorkam. Er würde sie nicht verspielen.

　

　


End file.
